


That one day in September

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Cold Weather, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Rain, Shitty start of a day, Understanding boyfriends, running late, when things go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: His day didn't start out very well.





	That one day in September

The day started out as shitty as it possibly can.

 

First, his phone disconnected from the charger and didn't ring in the morning, causing him to oversleep. The moment he realised he'd be late, he jumped out of his bed, hit his elbow on the door, got decent as quickly as possible, trying to ignore the persisting pain as he makes his way out his building.

Traffic was hell, as he suspected it would be at this hour so he skipped waiting for the tram and made his way by foot – which would have been a great thing, weren't for the shitty weather and the constant onslaught of wind and threat of rain. Cutting through a park wasn't such a good idea, seeing how it was dug up and he got way too much mud on his shoes and pants than he'd like but he couldn't exactly complain.

Upon reaching the damn faculty, he was greeted by a printed notice stuck on the door of the lecture room, informing all students that today's lecture had been cancelled.

…

_Apparently, the professor still hadn't realised there were E-mails and similar, and much much faster ways of getting to his students in this day and age._

 

Suppressing the urge to slam his head against the nearest wall, he opts to visit the wash-room instead. If he's lucky, he'll get some of that mud off him.

Albeit, there was one more student who was late that day and in search of his own lecture room, wasn't looking where he was going and – incidentally – was carrying a cup of coffee that ended up spilled over them both.

The guy apologised for a good five minutes before Tsukishima finally convinced him it was okay and he was going to the wash-room anyway, looking like a particularly bad flood spat him out.

Upon reaching the wash-room, he double checked if there was any more of coffee carrying students running late or similar before dropping his bag and attending to his stained shirt first. He got most of the coffee out, paper towelling the wet spot dry and silently thanking himself and the universe he took of his jacket upon entering the building. His pants took a lot longer to tend to with limited supplies he had at his disposal, but at least the dirt came off easily from his shoes.

A lot more decent than he originally entered the building, he decided a quick trip to his usual coffee place would be in order and this time, he made it without problems.

Unfortunately, the moment he finally got to the cashier, the power went out. So much for that. He reached for his phone to call his brother to take him home, only to be reminded by the black screen that it had been dead since this morning and the cause for all his troubles ever since and he didn't think to let it charge at the faculty while he wasted his time trying to wash his clothes only to get caught up in the rain while waiting for the tram for a good deal of twenty minutes because apparently, there was a section of rails under construction and all trams were re-routed.

And then someone's dog tried being friendly, getting his dirty paws on him.

 

By the time he got on the tram, he was ready to call it a day.

 

Needless to say, he and some ten passengers had to switch trams some halfway over some engine failure or the sorts. Another ten minutes of waiting in the now lighter rain went by at a snails pace and the moment he reached his stop, he sat down on the bench to get a hold of himself.

All he could think off was that a new shirt, pants and socks will be in order as soon as the weekend comes because there was no way in hell he was keeping the ones on him to forever remind him about this day. As well as a new phone. He already had to get a new one and sadly, it took today's events to get his SIM card out of the device before promptly throwing the thing into the nearest bin on his way to his flat.

 

Upon reaching the correct floor and finding the right door, he was about to get his keys out when his door flew open and a pair of mildly surprised blue eyes greeted him, handing him a mug with _precious, divine and hot coffee_ steaming away as he stepped to the side to let Tsukishima in.

It took Kageyama some effort to get those wet clothes from him and to peel his frozen fingers from the mug but he succeeded and shoved Tsukishima under a shower, jumping slight as Tsukishima shouted at the onslaught of water a bit too warm for him at this point.

 

“Son of a bitch!”

 

As Tsukishima rarely retorted to that kind of language, Kageyama was safe to presume another mug was direly needed.

As was a change of clothes and that green dinosaur blanket Yamaguchi got him ages ago.

So, one boiler hot water free and one Tsukishima much less a walking frozen popsicle dressed in comfy  _dry_ clothes later, his day started looking somewhat better.

Especially after walking out the bathroom and being greeted by lunch served on the table, a present on the coffee table with some cake and an awkward Kageyama wrapping him up in that stupid dinosaur blanket,

 

_wishing him a happy birthday._

 

_Well, it certainly was now._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Tsukki, bear with me.


End file.
